Perfumes are typically individually formulated for each product that they are intended to “perfume” as perfumes tend to be product specific. This specificity is driven by the raw materials in the finished product and its intended use. As a result, the number of perfumes that a consumer products company has to formulate can be enormous. In addition, the large number of perfumes complicates the manufacturing process as they must be stored separately and each time a product switch is made, there is a significant clean-up burden on the plant as any residual perfume must be removed from the production equipment. Thus, what is needed are perfumes that can be used in multiple products. Here, the inventors have found that specific combinations of perfume raw materials (PRM's) provide a variable character that can signal different desired benefits. In short, in one type of product, for example a liquid laundry detergent, such combinations provide a character that provides an impression of enhanced cleaning while the same combination of PRMs when placed in a liquid fabric enhancer provides the impression of enhanced softness. This effect is particularly enhanced when such combinations of perfumes are encapsulated.